


mistakes can happen (but we are not one)

by Imiaslavie



Series: Sanders Sides French AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Roman (and others) being not really nice in the background, Self-Harm, Shovel talk gone too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: Patton is just opening his calculus notebook when he hears a pained cry from the kitchen. Adrenaline rushes through him, both fear and a strong urge to help, and he drops everything and hurries through the living room to the source of the sound.Remus is standing near the table, cradling his left arm by the elbow, and he smiles, wide and toothy.“Patty!” he exclaims cheerfully.Or, Remus and Patton's friends go too far when being overprotective, and Patton comes forward to protect the one who actually needs it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides French AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	mistakes can happen (but we are not one)

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags! Self-harm includes (spoiler in three, two, one...) Remus burning his arm with boiling water because of an intrusive thought. He is not badly burned and there's no bad graphic descriptionss.
> 
> This work is set in the French AU I happened to develop with pontsalin/solabeend last year. There's quite an amount of lore we wrote, I just still didn't have the chance to pretty it all up for public consumption... Which I will try to do later. You can check out characters' designs (and some other sketches...) right [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/B09KyUxilZv/)
> 
> For reading this one-shot (and all the following ones) you probably only need to know all the boys go to the same school somewhere in a small town in France, Remus and Patton have been dating for some time, Remus suffers from intrusive thoughts quite heavily, and Roman needs to learn to be nicer. Oh, and 'Chevalier' is the last name of Roman and Remus.
> 
> Or just enjoy this as some ambiguous school AU :) We all need more Momus anyway.

Patton is just opening his calculus notebook when he hears a pained cry from the kitchen. Adrenaline rushes through him, both fear and a strong urge to help, and he drops everything and hurries through the living room to the source of the sound.

Remus is standing near the table, cradling his left arm by the elbow, and he smiles, wide and toothy.

“Patty!” he exclaims cheerfully. “Did you know that getting burned with boiling water is not actually that much painful?”

Getting burned wi— Patton gasps in horror and rushes towards Remus, taking him by his other arm and tugging him to the sink. Patton quickly checks the extent of the injury: the skin on the inside of Remus’ forearm is pinkish-red, the color standing out brightly against Remus’ pale skin, and it’s starting to get a bit puffy, but there are no blisters. Patton exhales in relief, opening the tap and pulling Remus’ arm under the stream of cold water.

Patton blinks fast a couple of times to get rid of the tears and looks at Remus. He has a lopsided smirk on his face, and his pupils are huge.

“What happened?” Patton asks, because there surely is something else besides the obvious.

Remus giggles, out of all things. “I was just making some tea! Just also suddenly got very curious about how would it feel if I poured boiling water on my arm!” he giggles again, like he has just told a great joke. “Just kinda sprung on me, you know?”

Patton’s heart absolutely shutters. “Oh, honey…” he sniffs, tucking his head under Remus’ chin. He weaves his free arm around Remus’ waist and leans into him, all while making sure the burned arm is in a comfortable position and the burn is still under the water stream. His poor darling Remus… Patton knew from what Remus himself and Roman told him about Remus battle with intrusive thoughts, or, rather, battle with acting on them. Remus hasn’t listened to any dangerous whimsical desires in a while, but now…

“Patty…” Remus chokes, sniffling. “They all think I’m going to hurt you.” Remus gently rubs his chin against the mop of Patton’s hair. “They all think I’m bad for you. All of them. Even—” A sharp, wobbly intake of breath.

“... Even Roman?” Patton finishes for him, his throat tight.

“He too, he said, he said I— I should treat you right, and that I might be too much for you, and—”

“Remus—”

“He was smiling, like it’s funny, like I should be on a joke, but it. Wasn’t. Funny!” High hysterical notes make it into Remus’ voice, and Patton snuggles in closer, rubs his hand up and down his boyfriend’s side. “He is my… he is my brother.” A sob. “He should’ve… he is my _brother_.”

Remus cries openly, and Patton weeps with him. Their friends tried so hard to protect him against the evil that didn’t even exist they ended up hurting Remus instead. Hurting him so badly he lost a fight in his day-to-day battle with thoughts that urge him to sate all the sudden curiosities, no matter how dangerous they are.

Patton is deeply, deeply ashamed for his friends.

The clock on the wall tells him that almost twenty minutes have passed. Patton leans back and stands on his tiptoes to peck Remus’ cheek.

“I’m going to find something to make a compress, okay? Keep your arm under the water.”

Remus nods weakly, his eyes trained on the running water. Patton strolls around the kitchen, thinking about using a zip-lock bag and ice cubes to quickly make a compress, but decides to check the first aid kit they have in the bathroom. He finds two instant ice packs there and thanks Logan (despite being very angry at him) for stocking all the important items. 

Ice packs and a towel in hand, Patton comes back to the kitchen. He wets the towel, turns the water off and leads Remus to his bedroom, deciding to avoid the living room lest any of the Chevalier family return. Now is absolutely not the time to deal with any of them.

They sit down on the bed, Remus against the headboard, looking weary. Patton leans in to give him another quick kiss, this time on his forehead, and proceeds to activate the ice pack, huffing from the effort. That elicits a weak chuckle from Remus, and Patton instantly feels a bit better. He puts the thin towel on the burn, careful not to put too much pressure on it and puts the ice pack on top of it.

Remus exhales heavily, shifting on the bed so his arm lies down comfortably on the bed. Patton turns off the lights, leaving on only the nightstand lamp that’s dim and makes the room cozier. He shrugs off his plaid shirt and gets into the bed, squiggling under Remus’ right arm. Remus is instantly kissing him: his forehead, cheekbones, the tip of his nose, all over his cheeks. Patton melts, his heart so full of love and desire to protect his boyfriend from everyone else in the world. He tilts his head and catches Remus’ lips in a chaste gentle kiss. Remus giggles, and it sounds happy and genuine, nothing at all like those hysterical giggles he gave in the kitchen.

With a sigh, Patton backs away a little. He needs to say something, even if he wishes for nothing more than to just kiss more.

“Something wrong?” Remus asks quickly.

Patton shakes his head. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just want to tell you something. About… about what they, well, what I _think_ they said.” Remus bites his lower lip in a nervous gesture. “It’s okay, honey. I just... “ Patton takes a large intake of air and speaks as fast as he can: “You are going to hurt me, sometime in the future, okay? And I’m going to hurt you! It’s going to happen, and it will be on accident, or without us not meaning it, but it will happen! And it’s fine!” Patton runs out of breath, huffing out shortly. Remus watches him intently. “It will happen, but we will figure everything out, okay? We will talk about it, and everything will be fine. That’s how serious relationship works, okay? Yeah?”

Worry on Remus’ face shifts into… surprise? Wonder?

“You want this thing between us to be serious?” he says, and Patton easily reads hope in his intonations. “Really?”

“Really-really.” Patton smiles at him, ignoring the heat spreading on his cheeks. “I know we are… new. But… I think we work, you and me. Even if sometimes tough stuff would happen. I want to be with you.” He huffs. “And I will fight everyone who is against that.”

This statement, fueled by his righteous anger towards their friends, elicits laughter from Remus and prompts him to kiss Patton once more, a loud wet _mwah_ -kiss on the lips.

“Then I’ll fight everyone with you,” Remus says, and kisses Patton once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad I finally posted this. I love this AU very much, and I hope one day to write more PG-rated works for it. Next ones in the serious will be E-rated, just be warned...


End file.
